The LA Devil and His Fallen Angel
by ILoveDerekandAhsha
Summary: This is a Dersha series for season 3 of Hit The Floor. I don't own anything. Characters all property of Hit the Floor.
1. Chapter 1

The California sun shone brightly overhead, its rays beaming down on Los Angeles without a cloud marring the clear blue sky. It was a perfect day, matching Derek Roman's good mood. Well, good was an understatement. Derek was ecstatic. For the first time in his life, he felt like things were coming together for him.

Derek smiled to himself as he made his way home from Devils Arena in his black Ferrari. He had just finished an interview for the LA Devils and he'd meant every word he told Devil Girl Billie. Derek knew what he wanted and was willing to do whatever it took to get it.

When Derek got home, he immediately when into his office. He had a lot of business to sort out . But before he could even sit, his cell phone rang. It was Kyle. He had not been able to reach Ahsha for the past few days and so he left a message for Kyle hoping she could help him out.

**"Hello."** He answered, trying not to sound too eager. But he really wanted to talk to Ahsha before he went out of town for a few weeks.

**"Hey Dee Row,"** came Kyle's chipper southern accent.

**"Hi. Listen, thanks for calling me back. I was looking for Ahsha. I haven't been able to contact her and I really need to talk to her."** He implored.

Kyle was silent for a second before answering. **"Oh, so you haven't heard."**

**"Heard what?" **Derek immediately sat down, worry already seeping into his mind.

**"Derek. Ahsha got fired."** Kyle revealed as gently as she could.

**"Fired? How? What happened?"** Derek listened attentively as Kyle explained how Lionel forced Sloane to terminate Ahsha. Kyle also let it slip that there was a rumor going around that Jelena had something to do with it.

Derek couldn't believe it. He knew Ahsha must be a Devil Girl meant everything to her. **"I should go by her mom's place. If I could just talk to her…" **

**"Um, Derek…She's not at her mom's place. She's with German. They're back together."** Kyle held her breath for his reaction. Boy, she really felt like the bearer of bad news today.

Derek was surprisingly calm. Too calm. **"Oh. I see." **Was all he could muster.

Derek honestly didn't know how to feel. He hung up the phone and repeated the conversation he'd had with Kyle in his head. Ahsha's words came back to haunt him, _"**German's my go to guy because he didn't throw coke in my purse."**_

He knew Ahsha had a point, but at the time his pride would not let him admit it. Like a fool, he'd basically pushed her right back into German's arms.

Running his hand along his always impeccable fade, Derek let out a heavy sigh. He thumbed through his phone contact list and paused by her name. Despite everything, he loved Ahsha.

Shaking his head he kept scrolling. Now was not the right time to deal with their relationship.

He was in the middle of contract negotiations, had to deal with sponsors, shoot commercials,and participate in a few basketball camps. Now was definitely not the time to deal with his and Ahsha's issues.

But there was something he did need to deal with right now. Continuing to scroll through his phone, he found the number he was looking for. Derek placed the phone to his ear, and with a serious demeanor he simply stated, **"Yeah. We need to talk." **


	2. Chapter 2

**"You can't be serious."** Lionel Davenport-Kincade spat out as she slammed the legal paperwork on the conference table. Her icy-gray eyes bore into Derek's with a look of incredulity that would cut a lesser man in half.

But not Derek Roman. Derek didn't flinch. His only acknowledgement of Lionel's outburst was to tilt his head to the side. He coolly stared right back at her. He needn't say a word. Every fiber of his being let Lionel know how exactly serious he was.

Derek and his team of lawyers and agents sat directly across from Lionel and her minions in the LA Devils conference room. And he was playing hardball. Impeccably dressed and more confident than ever, Derek was ready for war. His dark gray Armani pinstripe business suit fit his muscular frame perfectly. His fade was lined up with such precision, that it only served to highlight his smooth chocolate skin. Likewise, his closely trimmed beard was immaculate, accenting his rugged handsomeness.

It was less than a week after his phone call with Kyle. Right after he hung up from her, Derek made a call to his attorney and added some rather unusual stipulations to his contract with the Devils organization.

Glancing in the folder again, Lionel let out a deep breath. **"This is ridiculous. There's no way I'm going to agree to these terms. "** She turned to look at the balding older man to her left for reassurance, but got say Lionel was pissed was an understatement. Seeing that intimidation was not working, Lionel tried another tactic.

**"I think you all are forgetting I'm in charge here boys."** Lionel claimed, as she folded her perfectly manicured hands in front of her. She was indeed a force to be reckoned with, and today she dressed the part. She wore a form fitted red dress with her matching signature red lipstick. Her porcelain skin and dark hair made the actress a stunning beauty.

Unimpressed, Derek's senior attorney, a distinguished sliver-haired gentleman, finally spoke. **"Mrs. Kincade. You'll find that my client Mr. Roman is being more than fair. ****After all, he single-handedly led your failing team to victory. The 'Roman Emperor' brand is in high demand right now. Mr. Roman is as marketable, as Lebron James, if not more so. Projected ticket sales for whatever team he decides to play on have increased by 300 percent. Not to mention merchandise, fan loyalty, media coverage…you get my point. ****Mr. Roman has his choice of several to teams in the NBA. I don't want to call names….Miami, Indiana. You get my drift." ** he added dryly.

Lionel remained quiet. But, Derek's lawyer was undeterred. **"….My client is as magnanimous as he is heroic. But, if his loyalty to the Devils organization doesn't suit you…" **His voice trailed off.

There was a long pause, a thick tension filled the room. Lionel still wasn't willing to concede. Derek, though, was in no mood for her bullshit and he rose to leave. The rest of his team followed his lead, gathering paperwork and briefcases to make their exit.

**"Wait. I'm sure we can agree to most of these terms. But…but…the last three lines…surely we can work something else out."** she shook her head. **"I just don't know." **

Lionel knew she was cornered and she hated it. Derek's terms stipulated that Ahsha Hayes was to be immediately rehired as a Devil Girl. It further stated that as long as Derek was a LA Devil, Ahsha would be assured of her job so long as she desired. But it didn't stop there, there was a confidentiality clause which indicated that Lionel could not tell anyone - including Ahsha - about the circumstances of getting rehired.

As much as Lionel hated it, Derek had her right where he wanted her. Who was she kidding? Derek was the star of the team. She couldn't afford to lose him. With Terrance Wall injured, and Zero in disgrace, Derek was all they had.

Besides, although Oscar was in jail, she was positive he'd find a way to have her murdered if she ruined his chances of keeping Derek in LA. Especially over some petty female drama. To make matters worse, Lionel's pride was on the line. She couldn't go from being a failed actress to a failed sports team owner.

**"Everybody out. I want to talk to Derek alone." **Lionel demanded firmly.

**"Anything you have so say to my client, you can say in front of his team."** Derek's new sports agent quickly spoke up.

One of his attorneys whispered in Derek's ear that it wasn't a good idea. Derek only shrugged.**"Its fine. You all can wait outside."** He quietly ordered.

When everyone finally shuffled out of the room and closed the door, Lionel got up and walked over to Derek. Her movements slow and deliberate, like a lioness sizing up a much bigger predator.

She sat on the table right next to him.** "Derek. Are you sure you want to do this? Put your career on the line for some girl?" **Lionel was desperate, now she was trying to appeal to his emotions. Everything else she tried had failed.

**"Ahsha isn't just some girl, Lionel. You and I both know that. ****You should know that better than anyone. What did you name us? Dersha?" **He arched his eyebrow mockingly.

**"Do you really know what you're asking me to do Derek?" **she pleaded.

**"…Besides, my personal and professional life is my business." **Derek concluded totally ignoring her rant.

**"What if I don't agree. What if I don't sign?" **she challenged.

It was Derek's turn to get up**. "You will. We both know it." **He arrogantly stated, as he adjusted his tailored suit.

**"Oh?"** Lionel's smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. The corner of her mouth twisted upwards in a bitter snarl.

**"Lets cut to the chase. I'm leaving LA first thing in the morning for a few weeks. And this needs to be handled immediately." **Derek instructed as strode towards the door.

Derek continued talking as he walked away from Lionel. **"You and your people have had enough time to review these terms and I'm being more than fair. ****Like I've said, the Devils is my family. I know you'll make sure it stays that way." **

For the first time that day, Lionel was utterly speechless.

With his hand on the door, Derek and turned and put the final nail in Lionel's coffin. **"Oh and one more thing. Make sure Sloane is the one to tell Ahsha she has her job back."**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsha was busying herself folding some clothes. But there was only so much room in German's cramped apartment. She and German decided to give their relationship another chance and had been living together for about two months now. As she walked from the bed/couch to the dresser drawer, she tripped over one of his sneakers.

"Really?" She whispered to herself as she bent to pick up the shoe and find its mate. As much as she hated to admit, she was miserable. She and German had fallen into their old routine all too quickly. Everything he did irritated her, creating a distance between them that only grew with each passing day. Something was different about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

To add to her misery, she was unemployed. Ahsha been unceremoniously fired from the only job she had ever loved, and so far had no luck finding another. My whole life, I never dreamed of being a dancer. I dreamed of being Devil Girl. To have entire Devils stadium on its feet…that's all I ever wanted. As she recalled those words,Ahsha felt a tear slipping down her cheek. She wiped it away and picked up the newspaper to search through the want ads yet again.

So far job hunting had been a bust. She'd gotten a few auditions for other dance teams, but none had worked out. On one audition, the director told her "Look kid, you're a fantastic dancer. But your heart's not in it. Thanks, but we're gonna pass."

As if things couldn't get any worse, she couldn't get Derek Roman off her mind. Admittedly, he had tried to contact her a few times, but she purposefully ignored every call. It just didn't seem right to be talking to him now that she made up her mind to be with German.

But try as she might, she couldn't escape Derek. He was everywhere - in magazines, doing interviews, in TV commercials. She could have sworn he shot his commercial for Gatorade just to torture her. In the visual, he was playing basketball shirtless, while dripping with sweat. The people at Gatorade were probably in on it, because the entire vignette was shot in slow-mo, with Derek's muscles rippling as he moved. His Nike commercial wasn't much better. Although he kept his shirt on, he had to say words like 'go harder' and 'stronger' causing the dirtiest thoughts to creep into her mind.

She was happy for Derek, truly. He deserved every success. He was accomplishing everything he wanted to in his professional life, but she couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his personal life. When interviewers asked him who he was dating, Derek always dodged the question saying things like: "I'm just focused on basketball." Or "Basketball is my first love." Blah, blah, blah.

Of course he was focused on basketball. Opening game was just a month away. By now the coaching staff, players, and dancers would soon be filing back in Devils Arena. What she wouldn't give to be one of them. But alas, it was not to be. Lulled from self-pity by her phone's ringing, Ahsha picked it up.

"Hello"

"Ahsha." Sloane's voice was trembling.

"Mom are you okay."

"Yes. I'm fine. I just need to see you right now." Sloane urged.

"Mom. You're scaring me."

"Please, Ahsha. Just hurry." Sloane could hardly contain herself.

Ahsha quickly put her long, black hair in a ponytail, slipped on some jeans and drove over to her mom's place. When she arrived a few minutes later, Sloane pulled her in the door, grabbed her, and hugged her tight.

"Mom what is it? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Ahsha's heart started pounding in her chest.

Not saying a word, Sloane led Ahsha to her cosy sitting room and they sat on the couch next to each other.

"Ahsha. I just had a meeting with Lionel and…" Sloane put her hand over her mouth.

"And…" Ahsha's heart sank she just knew Sloane got fired. That coniving witch, Jelena Howard had gone after her mother again. Ahsha felt that it was all her fault. What else could possibly go wrong!

"And…she wanted me to tell you that you have your job back." Sloane finally blurted out.

Ahsha was stunned. "Come again? What? You're telling me I'm going to be a Devil Girl again?"

Sloane squeezed her daughter's hand and shook her head vigorously. She couldn't even speak. Having to terminate her child had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. Since then, their relationship was not the same, even though Ahsha tried to put on a brave front.

"Yes, baby. You are a member of the Los Angeles Devil Girls. " Sloane reiterated.

Ahsha lit up and immediately jumped into Sloane's lap like she did when she was a kid.

"Oh mom this is great!" She squealed as she kissed Sloane on the cheek. Then she sobered up. "Mom, did Lionel say why? I thought for sure I was a gonner."

"Well apparently Jelena is busy with Terrence and is too distracted to be totally focused on dance moves. Lionel just wants to make sure there's another strong dancer on the team. "

"Really? Does Pete know about all of this?" Ahsha wasn't taking any chances. She remained a little skeptical because she knew Jelena could possibly be setting her up again.

"Yes." Sloane reassured . "Lionel may be evil, but she's no fool. She isn't willing to let the Devils organization suffer. Besides, your talent speaks for itself. Maybe your hard work is just paying off."

Ahsha let it sink in and then she excitedly jumped up. "I have so much to do! I've got to tell German. And I've got to call Kyle!"

She quickly kissed her mother and sprinted for the front door.

"Ahsha. Rehearsals start 10 am sharp. Don't be late." Sloane happily teased.

The newly reinstated Devil girl turned around and blew her mother another kiss before running out the door. This was the best news ever! She was already starting to feel like her old self again. But while she was walking to her Honda, admitted to herself that the chance to being around Derek Roman again was going to be an added bonus.


	4. Chapter 4

Mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, - Ahsha rechecked her appearance in the oblong mirror of Kyle's spare bedroom. It was barely eight am, but she was already dressed for her first day back with the Devils franchise.

As she continued to inspect her face and hair, the fight she had with German the night before ran through her mind. Ahsha had been excited to tell him her good news, but a less than enthused German acted like a total ass. She could still hear his voice…

_**"Are you sure you wanna do this Ahsha? It just doesn't seem like a good idea." **he whined._

_**"Why can't you just be happy for me? From day one, I've always supported all of your dreams."** She accused as she packed clothes for the first practice. **"You know what this means to me! I'll get to dance in Devils arena again."**_

_**"I bet Derek Roman would love that."** His words were ripe with sarcasm fueled by impotent rage._

_Ahsha paused, **"Are you kidding me?"** Her ebony eyes flashing daggers.__"**Ge****rm. I chose you. I told you I felt safe with you. I love you!** **Now I'm not so sure I made the right choice**." The last part she muffled under her breath. _

_**"What did you just say?" **German angrily demanded._

_She ignored him, flung her workout bag over her shoulder, grabbed her phone, and headed towards the front door. _

_**"Where are the fuck are you going Ahsha?"** German's face was turning red. _

_**"To Kyle's. Because I refuse to let you ruin this for me. **__**I wish you'd start acting like the German I used to know. Until he comes back I'll be gone!"**She slammed the door as she made her exit._

Ahsha's thoughts turned back to the present, determined that nothing would spoil her good mood. She smoothed her dark hair into a loose ponytail, letting some tendrils frame her face. Then she turned to the side, making sure her dance outfit was just right. She had chosen a pair of tiny black shorts that showed off her long shapely legs. Her hot pink cropped top displayed a hint of cleavage, while accentuating her toned abs. Pleased with what she saw, Ahsha grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

Not surprisingly, she was the first girl to arrive at the dance studio. Taking a deep breath, Ahsha looked around absorbing the quiet tranquility of being back in her element. After warming up, she toed off her black and pink Nike's, luxuriating in feel of her bare feet on the hardwood floor. Set on using her time alone to practice some dance moves, she flawlessly executed, jumps, turns and high kicks with ease. She was doing one of those amazing leg extensions when Derek walked by.

Knowing that Lionel had waited until the last possible minute to rehire Ahsha, Derek told himself that he just needed to make sure his favorite Devil girl had indeed returned. Instinct told him she'd be the first dancer to arrive, and he was right. But as he approached the glass window, Derek wasn't prepared for the sight the arrested his eyes. So in the zone was she, that Ahsha didn't notice his presence. But this suited Derek's voyeuristic perusal of her flexible form perfectly. After all, he knew first hand exactly limber her body was. Yet, he didn't expect to captivated by the sight of her mocha brown skin glistening, graceful, elegant and sensual with each moment. Feeling the familiar tightening in his loins, he couldn't look away.

Sensing eyes on her, Ahsha slowly turned, her heart skipping a beat when she laid eyes on Derek. Just as with the first time she saw him, she was immediately drawn to his masculine aura. Without any hesitation in his tall, well-defined physique, Derek strode into the room every inch the alpha male she remembered. Her stomach did a flip flop as he came nearer. He looked as sexy as ever, decked in the ubiquitous red LA Devils practice jersey. He was all covered up, but there was no mistaking the straining muscles outlined under his clothes.

They stared at each other longingly, drinking in the opportunity to openly gaze at the other for the first time in months. Surprisingly, there was no awkwardness, pent up anger or resentment in their silence. Only the remnants of hurt feelings and a coy curiosity as assessed each other.

**"Hey." ** Derek finally offered.

**"Hey." **Ahsha's voice was hardly a whisper. She was unprepared for their first encounter because she honestly did not expect to see Derek this soon.

**"How've you been?" **His deep voice held a hint of concern.

**"Good…****You?" **Her eyes searched his eyes.

He nodded.** "Good." **

**"How's Terrence?" **she inquired.

**"Better. His doctor is hoping he'll be fully recovered the before second half of the season." **Derek calmly reported.

**"That's good news. What you did last season was amazing." **Not able to help herself, she continued.** "I know you're feeling pressured because Terrence isn't fully recovered yet. But I know you can do it. I'm glad you're captain of the team." **

Always awestruck by her compassion for him, Derek again cursed himself a fool for letting her go so easily. **"Thanks, " **was all he could muster.

Holding on the glimmer of hope her kind words gave him, Derek tried to make amends. **"****Listen Ahsha…****Look I know I messed up. But for whatever it's worth, I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything that happened that night. I should never have put you in that position."**

Surprised at his confession, closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath. **"I appreciate that."**

Now it was her turn.** "Derek, I know things didn't end well between us. But we could at least try to be friends." **

Derek tilted his chin up. **"Friends?"**

**"Yes. We're going to see each other. I'm sure you know me and German are back together. I don't want things to be awkward. We can make an effort to be civil to each other." **she explained.

**"Is that what you want?" **He tried to read her expression.

She thought about German and his insecurities, and guilt crept over her. **"Yes. I'd like that."**

**"Then friends it is." **He agreed, gifting her with a hint of a smile.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, Derek took that as his cue to leave. **"I better get to practice. You know how coach is about us being late. I'm sure I'll see you around."**

**"Okay. See you around." **she said as he departed.

Asha didn't have time to process their conversation because she was soon bombarded by a half a dozen dancers screaming, hugging her, and telling her how happy they were she was back. Ahsha was happy too. Yet she could shake the feeling that she underestimated just how much of a challenge staying away from Derek Roman would be.


	5. Chapter 5

They say the deadliest storms come with no warnings. They say these storms sneak up on you unawares - wreaking havoc, bringing chaos, and causing widespread destruction. They also say that there is no escaping such a storm. You just have to face it head on and pray that you'll survive. That's what it was like when Jelena Howard came back to Devils arena a week before opening game. You could almost hear the foreboding sound of thunder clapping and see bright flashes of lightening, as she walked into the Devil Girls rehearsal studio.

It looked like a scene from a movie. The dancers were all standing around Ahsha as she demonstrated some new moves. She, being the most talented of them, had been chosen to choreograph their routine for opening game. Besides, Jelena had been out, personally nursing Terrence back to health. So no one expected her to waltz back in unannounced just a week before they were set to perform. But Terrence was on the mend, and Jelena had came back to reclaim her throne.

Dancers parted left and right as the reigning Devil Girls captain strutted into the middle of the group to confront Ahsha. Her pretty heart-shaped face and petite frame belied her devious personality. It had been confirmed to Jelena weeks ago, by both Lionel and Sloane, that Ahsha had been rehired. But that didn't stop her from being a major bitch.

**"What are you doing here? There are laws against trespassing you know."**Jelena condescended. Though calm, her voice contained enough bile and contempt to let everyone know that this wasn't an innocent question.** "You were fired. I'm going to call security to escort you out."**

Ahsha stood her ground. **"You keep underestimating me. I"m not going anywhere. Why can't you just let this go?" **She questioned, disgusted with Jelena's continued pettiness.

**"In your dreams little Ahsha. And we're not doing any of your lame dance moves. This is opening game, I'll take it from here."** The look in her piercing green eyes daring Ahsha to challenge her.

Sloane, who'd been watching from her office like a protective mother bear, came out.** "The routine is set. You know the drill Jelena." **

Jelena turned at the sound of the Director's voice, haughtily flipped her honey brown tresses, and mumbled, **"Whatever."** Then her attention was back on her mortal enemy. She hated Ahsha with the fire of a thousand suns and wanted to make sure the younger woman knew it.

**"I hope you know what you're doing. Because on your best day, you can't be me. On my worst day, I run circles around you." **Jelena's eyes narrowed as she emphasized,** "Don't you forget it."**

Ahsha just shook her head, refusing to be baited by her nemesis. They'd been down this road many times before.

However, Jelena wasn't done. She stepped closer to Ahsha, not caring that in doing so, she would have to look up. **"You may think you're untouchable because your mommy and daddy work here, but you're not." ** She mockingly laughed**. "And because you're dating the team captain, you actually think you can be me. Oops!"** She put her hand over her mouth in mock innocence.** "Oh, that's right. You and Derek broke up. He dumped you in front everybody. How silly of me to forget."** Not waiting for a response, she batted her lashes and marched out the door. The sound of her Jimmy Choos clicking on the smooth tile floor as she rushed off, no doubt to complain to Lionel.

The hushed silence in the room confirmed that this was a low blow - even for Jelena. Ahsha could feel the tears burning her eyes and ran out of the room. She heard her mother call after her, but Ahsha needed time alone to compose herself.

Feeling humiliated all over again, Ahsha ran into a nearby VIP lounge, sat on the couch, and grabbed a box of Kleenex. It was just too much - Jelena's cattiness, her problems with German, and her feelings for Derek. She was determined to have a good cry, and then get back to work.

Hearing sniffles coming from the partially closed door, Derek, who'd been on his way to grab his phone from his car, peeked in. He looked around the four walls, lined with posters of himself and Terrence, until he noticed a delicate figure curled up on the couch.

**"Ahsha?"**

Ahsha groaned inwardly. Great. Of all the people to walk in right now, it had to be Derek Roman. It was like the world was conspiring against her. Maybe if she didn't say anything, he'd go away.

"**Ahsha? What's wrong?" **He asked, as he stepped into the room and closed the door. He had seen her in passing a few times. They had exchanged pleasantries, but the opportunity to be alone never arose.

**"Nothing. Please, I just need a minute." **She sniffed.

**"It certainly doesn't look like nothing."** Derek countered as he sat down next to her. He was dressed in his black LA Devils practice gear. His huge biceps were on tempting display, but Ahsha didn't notice.

She refused to look at him, but he would not let up.** "You said we're friends right? Friends are there for each other." ** He offered gently, trying to coax a response.

**"Right. Like the time you broke up with me in the front of a hundred people."**She blurted out, giving him the look of a hurt puppy. She obviously hoped to cut him to the quick. Maybe then he'd leave her alone.

But Derek, who'd had much time for reflection, looked at her tear streaked face and proclaimed, **"Ahsha I'd spend the rest of my life making that up to you if I could. You have to know how much I regret the way I handled things between us." **

**"It doesn't matter. I'm back with German now. Just like you instructed." **She scoffed. The hurt in her voice making her relationship with the young coach sound like a death sentence.

Derek sighed heavily because it wasn't far from the truth. Rumors always spread quickly around Devil's stadium. And word of Ahsha and German's failing relationship had reached his ears. Talk around the arena was that Ahsha spent weeks at a time at Kyle's, that they weren't sleeping together, and that they argued all the time. On top of that, dude was acting real shifty lately.

**"But you know what,"** Ahsha continued, slowly regaining her composure and her confidence. **"I'm okay. I accept my part in all of this. I knew you had issues with German. I could have handled it differently too." **She looked him.**"Besides, it's all water under the bridge." **Sitting up straight on the couch, she wiped her tear stained cheeks. Then she absently smoothed her hands over her white tank top and grey tights. Her thoughts wandering back to the incident with her arch rival.

**"I just want to dance. That's all." **She confessed, her huge dark eyes imploring and earnest.

Derek held her gaze and nodded in first game had so much riding on it. This would be a huge night for both of them.

**"The Ahsha Hayes I know is not a quitter." **His voice was deep and reassuring. "**Ahsha, every storm you face only makes you stronger."**

She really looked at him then, studying his handsome face. His words were so touching. This is the Derek she had fallen for. It felt like old times. **"Thanks. I needed that,"** she admitted.

They continued to stare at each other and Derek's gaze drifted to her mouth. He felt a strong temptation to lean in and plant a kiss on her full lips.

There was no denying the spark that flared between them and Ahsha could feel herself falling. Fearing this would go too far, she panicked and jumped up off the couch. **"I better get back to work."**

Also shaken by their encounter, Derek got up too, mumbling something about going to his car.

As they exited the lounge, Ahsha made a mental note to add VIP lounges right after elevators as places not to be alone with Derek Roman.


	6. Chapter 6

"**There's going to be huge party at Club Rome tonight."** Devil girl Danielle gushed.**"Have you heard? Derek Roman is pulling out all the stops." **The dancers were huddled in their locker room, gossiping non-stop. Excitement filled the air. Devils Nation was ready to celebrate their first big win and nobody threw a party like The Roman Emperor.

Everything about tonight's opening game had been amazing. The Los Angeles Devils put on quite a show, keeping the packed arena on its feet. Derek was clearly the man of the night. His thirty-eight points helped his team outscore Miami by twenty, guaranteeing an easy win. Even Zero rose to the occasion with twenty-five points, earning him cheers from the crowd. But nobody was more exited to be in Devils arena than Terrence Wall. Still on crutches, he sat on the bench decked out in a custom Tom Ford suit. The crowd gave him a standing ovation as "welcome back" flashed on the jumbotron. Overwhelmed by all of the love, Terrence had tears in his eyes as he waved to the crowd. The entire spectacle had been perfect.

Now that the game was over, everyone was making plans for the night. Adrenaline flowed as the the giddy dancers continued their chatter. **"I hear Nicki Minaj and Drake are gonna be there. Oh, and Chris Brown is performing. You know I love me some Breezy."** Devil girl Arelly grinned slyly."**Ahsha are you coming with us? You had a pretty big night too." **

Arelly and the other girls turned to Ahsha. They were so proud of this first performance. Thanks to her, the halftime dance was a smash. The costumes where a hit, and they trended on twitter.

Still on a high, Ahsha was not even paying attention to the girls. Her night just kept getting better and better. After the game, there was a big bouquet of red roses in her locker. There must have been three dozen long-stemmed blooms. The note attached simply read, _For My Favorite Devil Girl._ Every dancer had admirers, so she was sure they were from a fan.

**"Ahsha." **Kyle nearly shouted, bringing her back to earth.

**"Huh?" **She replied absently.

**"Carebear, we've got some celebrating to do, girl. You partying with us or what?" **Kyle was standing with her hands on her hips - still dressed in the red short-shorts and black glitter top they performed in.

**"I really hadn't planned on it." **She sheepishly confessed. Ahsha knew about the party, but she was dead set on avoiding Derek.

Guessing why her friend was hesitating, Kyle put her foot down.** "You listen to me. Tonight is about you. You are going and we're gonna drink and dance and party our asses off. " **She picked up her towel and her shower gel.** "It's gonna be fun." **The pretty blonde assured, as she headed to the showers.

Ahsha just stood there, a nervous shiver coming up her spine. Feeling like she just made a date with the devil, she whispered, **"Yeah. Fun."**

As she and her friend approached the entrance of Club Rome, some of Ahsha's nervousness disappeared. Camera bulbs were flashing as the two young women posed it up on the red carpet.

Ahsha even did some press. She excitedly chatted with Rosci from _Entertainment Tonight_ about the Devil Girls epic dance. After congratulating her, Rosci asked if Jelena was retiring, and would Ahsha take over as dance captain. Ahsha felt proud of herself. She was carving out her own celebrity status.

By the time they got inside, the club was packed. DJ Amanda Diva was tearing it up on the one's and two's. Kyle motioned for them to go get some drinks. Ahsha nodded and started walking behind her. She looked down for a second and bam! She walked straight into what felt like a steel wall. A pair of strong arms kept her from falling. Disoriented, she looked up to see none other than the man of the hour cheesing down at her.

**"Ouch!"** She complained. **"Are you made of rock or granite?"**

Derek grinned. "**Look, I'm sorry. We can't have you falling for me again, huh?"**

Ahsha smiled, remembering her words at their "Dersha coming out event." Slowly she pushed against his chest realizing they were still holding each other.

Derek was reluctant to let her go, but that gave him the chance to rake his gaze over her. **"You look really beautiful tonight.**" The baritone of his voice was like velvet honey.

His eyes lingered on her cleavage and Ahsha gave a small prayer of thanks that her push up bra was doing its job. Homegirl knew she was working it. Usually Ahsha's outfits were understated, but tonight she went all out. The young beauty was stunning in a sparkly silver mini dress, embellished all over with crystal beading. Her peep-toe Louboutin pumps were a matching platinum-sliver. Meanwhile, her crowning glory of dark tresses cascaded over one shoulder in loose curls. Ahsha's only jewelry were the diamond earrings Pete had given her for her twenty-third birthday. She looked flawless.

Eyeing him up and down, Ahsha had to resist the urge to drool over her ex. **"You look great too."** She offered, trying to sound casual. She loved when Derek dressed in all black. And tonight he was wearing the fuck out of a black Armani dress suit. With his high cheekbones and chiseled features, he looked as dangerous and regal, as the devil himself. Ahsha felt that nervous shiver come back.

**"Thank you.**" His voice was as smooth as butter. Electricity passed between the former lovers as they continued to stare. Just then, a photographer came by and broke the spell. **"Can I get some shots with you and Ms. Hayes, Mr. Roman?"**

**"Sure thing."** Derek agreed, beaming as he held his dream girl tightly around her waist. They posed for a few pictures, looking like the perfect couple.

When the photographer left, Derek turned to Ahsha and announced, **"Everything's on me tonight. Have fun." **Then he gave her a dashing smile and disappeared into the crowd.

Soon enough, Ahsha found Kyle by the bar and they sipped on a few glasses of champagne. But the perky southern belle soon urged her onto the dance floor along with a few other Devil girls.

They were jamming to Mack Wilds _'Own It,'_ when out of no where they heard Derek's voice out of the DJ booth.

"**What up, what up! I wanna thank ya'll for coming out to party with me tonight. Welcome to Club Rome." **Everyone started cheering. **"****I wanna shout out my teammates in the building. Devils Nation rise up!" **This crowd roared. Devils were sprinkled throughout the audience.**"And everybody show some love for the lovely Los Angeles Devil Girls."**

But no one could have guessed what the Derek would do was looking in Ahsha's direction.**" But there is one special Devil Girl, who looks like an angel tonight. Please give it up for the beautiful and talented, Ahsha Hayes. She killed the dance to tonight and no doubt will for the rest of the season."**He raised his glass in her direction and gave her a charming smile. More cheering followed. All eyes were on her. Ahsha was shocked as hell, but she managed to smile and wave. Devil girls patted her on the back and gave her sly looks.

Kyle was grinning from ear-to-ear. **"Now that is what I'm talking about. Girl, Derek Roman just earned himself some p-"**

**"Kyle!" **Ahsha quickly cut in. Her blonde friend had no chill**. " I can't even believe he just did that."**

**"Well believe it, girl. That man is trying to make things right between ya'll. Mark my words, he wants you. " **Kyle insisted.

**"It not like that. We're just friends."** Ahsha started playing with her hair while trying to sound nonchalant.

**"Riiiight. Friends." **Kyle remained unconvinced.** "All I know, is that if a man made that grand gesture for me, I'd be backing this thing up so fast his head would spin."** She gave Ahsha a serious look, **"Speaking of which, how long has it been since you had some?"**

Ahsha was mortified. But Kyle was just being Kyle, the queen of keeping it real.

When Ahsha did not answer, Kyle frowned and asked, **"A month?**" Ahsha still didn't answer. Kyle tried again. **"Two months?" **The silence continued. Kyle's blue eyes widened. "**Good Lord, not three months!"**

Actually, it was close to four but Ahsha refused to discuss it.

It didn't matter, the blonde's mouth just kept on moving.** "No woman should have to have to live that. Too many fine specimens running around here." **She winked just as a cute guy walked by. **"I can't believe we're talking about this here. Sex isn't everything in a relationship. " **Ahsha whispered.

Kyle looked at her friend as if she had grown to heads. **"Ha! You keep telling yourself that, hun. You don't go from hot, sweaty, sex three times a day with Derek Roman to…nothin?"**

**"I'm fine. Germ and I are just going through a lot right now." **Ahsha rationalized.

**"Uh-huh. In the mean time, I'm gonna take you to my favorite toy shop. You've gotta do something to scratch that itch." **The pity in Kyle's voice apparent.

Thankfully, the man Kyle winked at came over and Ahsha slipped away. She didn't want to talk about her sexual frustration, or vibrators, or the unmatched stamina of Derek Roman.

All she wanted to do was get a drink and calm her nerves. Sitting with her glass in her hand, Ahsha turned see Derek holding court on the other side of the room. A bevy of beautiful women were smiling up at him and touching his arm.

Ahsha told herself that she was not jealous. But fantasies of scratching their eyes out gave her the greatest joy. Yet, for all of their flirting and fawning, the bad boy did not seem the least bit interested. Much to her relief, the women finally left him alone.

Putting down her glass, Ahsha knew what she had to do. She and Derek were friends right? Why wasn't he socializing with the ladies? A good friend would find out what was wrong and give him some friendly advice. Right? Convincing herself that she had no ulterior motives, she boldly strut across the room. When she reached him, Ahsha lightly tapped Derek on the arm.

**"I need to talk to you…in private."**


	7. Chapter 7

Derek led Ahsha to his office located upstairs behind the VIP section. The room was dimly lit by a lamp on his desk. Decorated in dark hues, the office although cozy, had a decidedly masculine feel. Derek locked the door behind them, put his hands in his pockets, and gave her his undivided attention.

Ahsha stood facing him, with his desk not far behind her. She stared at him for a moment. "**What's going on with you?"**

Folding his arms over his wide chest, Derek gave Ahsha a puzzled look. **"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean, I saw you acting all stand off-ish out there." **Ahsha explained.

"**Oh, now you're interested in my love life. We broke up. How is this any of your business?" **He demanded, tilting his head to the side.

**"Derek, I appreciate your words tonight. What you did was very sweet. But I don't want you pining over me. I've moved on…and you should to." **Ahsha's voice didn't sound convincing, even to herself.

**"Is that right?"** Derek murmured, his tone mocking, yet seductive.

**"Please, Derek. Don't be like that."**

**"Like what?" **He unfolded his arms and strode towards her. **"Like you're the only woman I've ever loved? Like I didn't make the stupidest mistake when I let you walk out of my life?" **He stood directly in front of her. **"And I know you're not happy with him Ahsha."**

**"Derek, don't…" **She protested, backing away from him.

**"What? You wanted to know the truth didn't you?" ** He kept walking closer. She kept inching back.

Ahsha stepped back until her round backside hit the solid metal of Derek's desk. There was nowhere left to run. He was right up on her. His gaze so intense, it felt like he was looking into her soul.

Feeling suddenly vulnerable, Ahsha wanted to escape. "**You're right. It's none of my business. I….I should go**." She made an attempt to get around him, but he side-stepped her. His big, muscular frame blocking her path to the door.

"**I don't think so. Not yet."** The deep rumble of his voice commanding her to stay put. Derek was in no mood to play games.

Eyes wide, she stared up at him. Her chest rising and falling, her breathing heavy.

He arched his brow knowingly. "**Why did you really come to the club tonight Ahsha? And better yet, why did you need to see me in private?" **

**"Um, I just told you." **She muttered. Willing her traitorous body to stop responding his.

Derek was not buying it. "**No. That's not it."** He leaned even closer. "**Try again." **

**"I …" **Before she could make up another lie**, **Derek took her face in his hands and covered her mouth with his. His lips coaxed hers apart, his tongue gaining entry as he deepened the kiss. Ahsha sighed in surrender, no longer able to deny him or herself.

Derek's hot mouth moved hungrily to her neck as Ahsha reached under his jacket to help him slide it off. Then, he began yanking off his tie as Ahsha fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Neither of them cared where his designer clothes landed on the carpeted floor. Finally, his perfectly sculpted chest was bare. Ahsha's hands roamed all over his torso, glorying in the feel of his corded muscles beneath her fingertips.

Derek's hands were just as busy. He parted Ahsha's legs and reached under her dress to find her panties. He steadily pushed them aside and found her most sensitive area. She gasped as his fingers slipped though the already slick folds.

**"Do you miss this Ahsha?" **He purred in her ear, as knowing fingers rubbed all the right places. **"Baby, tell me you miss me the way I miss you." **

But Ahsha was beyond words at this point. Her body, denied the pleasure of his touch for so long, shook as she found her release. Derek growled in satisfiaction. That was the only answer he needed.

Ahsha clung to him as Derek zipped down her dress. He lifted it over her head and tossed it on the carpet. Eager for more, Ahsha helped Derek pull down her silk panties before he lifted her onto his desk. His tented pants catching her attention, Ahsha's greedy little impatient hands went to his belt. But Derek brushed her hand away from his impressive bulge. His attention focused solely on pleasing her.

Kneeling in front of her, Derek's skilled tongue delved between her thighs to explore her heated flesh. Ahsha moaned softly, her head falling back as the mind-blowing sensations intensified. Derek couldn't get enough of the taste of her, not stopping until she shuddered and cried out his name.

Derek lay Ahsha on his desk and unzipped his pants. His eyes never left hers as he pulled them below his hips and pressed the thick head of his shaft to her entrance. Her tender flesh stretching to accommodate his size, Ahsha winced at the slight discomfort. The moment confirming that it had been a while for her. He needed to take this slow.

**"Just relax." **Derek soothed as tenderly as he could. Every muscle in his body straining with the need to be gentle. Inch by agonizing inch he pressed in until he was buried deep inside. **"You're so tight….and wet."** He ground out, reveling inthe feel of her body clasping his like a glove.

Sprawled out beneath him, Ahsha's eyes were glazed with passion. Biting her lip seductively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. **"Derek, please…"** she whispered, wanting him to know she was ready for more.

Grateful for her body's acquiescence, Derek began to move. **"You don't know how long l've wanted to do this," **he whispered. With his arms braced on either side of her, Derek deepened his penetration. Each stroke rewarded by the sexy sounds escaping Ahsha's throat.

**"Yes…" **she moaned, feeling the tide of pleasure build as Derek relentlessly pounded into her. Her legs weak and shaking, as his demanding thrusts sent her into a powerful climax.

Giving in to the feel of her sex pulsing helplessly around him, Derek came deep inside her. His body spasming with the force of his release, as he laid claim of his woman in the most primitive way possible. Derek gathered Ahsha close and planted a lingering kiss on her mouth. Neither of them could speak, words insufficient to describe what just happened between them.

What do you say after an experience like this? What was the next step? Derek was reluctant to break the spell, but he had to know where Ahsha's head was at. Would she panic or have regrets? Derek had to know what she was thinking. He lifted his head to look at her. But to his surprise, he found that Ahsha had fallen fast asleep…


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsha opened her eyes slowly, the remnants of a peaceful slumber leaving her as she tried to clear her fuzzy mind. Curled up on the couch, she only had a light a blanket wrapped around her naked body. She blinked a few times, trying to orient herself to her surroundings. Looking around the room, memories of the night before came flooding back.

She was in Derek's office laying on his couch. Ahsha sat up and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. She didn't even remember falling asleep. Derek must have carried her to the couch and placed the blanket over her. As she surveyed her surroundings, Ahsha noticed his black suit jacket was hanging over the chair behind his desk. She wondered where her clothes were, but didn't have to look far. Her dress was laying neatly on arm of the couch and she got up to put it on. She dressed unhurriedly, not able help a small smile from spreading across her face.

Ahsha was stepping into her Louboutins when the office door opened. Derek walked in, his swagger still on a hundred thousand trillion. He looked so damned good, it really was unfair. His black shirt opened slightly, revealing the smooth brown skin of his of his manly neck and chest.

**"Hey sleepyhead, "** Derek teased, quashing an arrogant smirk.

**"Hey,"** Ahsha smiled back, suddenly shy. **"What time is it?" **She questioned gingerly.

**"It's almost six in the morning. The club's closed. We're the only ones here except for some of my staff." **Derek explained.

**"Oh." **She pursed her lips.** "Damn, I forgot all about Kyle."** Ahsha admitted with a blush.

**"No worries. When you fell asleep, I told her you were….with me."** He lingered over the last two words, his deep voice full of meaning.

**"****Derek," **Ahsha paused, not sure how to proceed.** "…about last night…"** Her ebony eyes searched his as she stepped closer to him. ** "Derek…I need to be honest with you."**

Derek braced himself. If she said it was mistake, or that she was still hung up on German, or worse, that it didn't mean anything, he didn't know how he would handle it.

**"Derek, last night made me realize…." **She hesitated. **"It made me realize how much I still love you." **Her words were clear and earnest.

Happiness soared through Derek. He reached out to pull the love of his life in his embrace. But she motioned with her hand for him to stop. Ahsha had more to say.**"As much as I tried to deny it. I … " **she looked away, pensive. Emotions were overwhelming her.

Derek pulled her in close and his lips brushed across hers. Tentatively he kissed her. Then he looked deep into her eyes. ** "Ahsha, you already know how I feel about you. Give me another chance. Everything will be different this time. I promise.**" He pleaded, putting his cards on the table.

She did not respond and Derek picked up on her hesitation. **"What's wrong?"**

Ahsha was having a moment of reflection. **"I rushed into a relationship with you, then rushed back with German. Derek, as much as I love you. I'm not going to rush back into a relationship with you again."**

The mention of her boyfriend was killing his vibe, but Derek didn't want to lose her. Looking down on his lady love he assured, **"Ahsha, we can take things slow."**

She bit her lip.** "I just need some time to clear my head and to end things with German. We may have our problems, but I'm not going to sneak around with you behind his back. He would do the same for me."**

**"So what are you saying?" **Derek asked with more calm than he felt.

**"I'm saying that this is too complicated. " **Ahsha stepped out of his embrace. But reading the disappointment on his face, her tone softened. **"Let me do this my way. I want us to be able to trust each other again. "**

Derek gave a slight nod and stepped back. He knew exactly what she was saying._** I've tried. But, I haven't trusted you since that night.**_ Could he blame her? Letting her take the fall for his problems brought his mistakes back up to the surface. How many times had he promised to have her back? To look out for her? But he threw her under the bus to save himself.

**"I understand,"** Derek offered. He wanted to say more, but the timing was not right. Reluctantly, he got his jacket and drove Ahsha home to Kyle's.

As she neared Kyle's door, Ahsha had to do a double take. The cute guy Kyle was flirting with at the club was giving her friend what she assumed was a goodbye kiss. When he turned to leave, Kyle saw Ahsha and widened the door to let her in.

Dressed only in a skimpy silk robe, the pretty blonde walked over to the coffee maker and turned it on.

**"Well, well."** Kyle began, a self-satisfied look on her face.** "Looks like someone won't need to go shopping for** **that vibrator."**

Ahsha gave friend a pointed look. "**Really? You're one to talk. I just saw your company leave."**

**"Carebear, that's just my point. Way too many fine men in this town for a girl to be lonely.** **I guess I was right. I always am." **Looking Ahsha up and down, Kyle had to ask,** "So how was it?"**

**"Girl…" **Ahsha got a dreamy, faraway look in her eyes. ** "I can't even." **

**"That good, huh? So when are you going to see him again?" **Kyle questioned.

**"It's not like that. I have to do the right thing and break up with German. I just need some time."** Ahsha insisted.

**"Ahsha, girl. Who are you kidding? Now that you let Derek put his hands back in the cookie jar, he's not going to want to wait. Derek Roman is the type of man that is used to getting it whenever he wants. And apparently, he wants it from you. You better watch yourself, Carebear." **Kyle warned.

Ahsha dismissed Kyle's words with a shrug.** "We waited this long to be together. What's a week** **or two?"** Ahsha continued talking as she headed to take a shower.**"Besides, things are so busy around the arena, when am I ever going to be alone with Derek anyway?"**

Kyle shook head as she grabbed a cup for her coffee. **"Whatever you say Carebear." **


	9. Chapter 9

The very next day, Ahsha broke up with German. It was a Sunday and she wanted to start her week of right. She texted German early that morning right after Derek dropped her off at Kyle's. Ahsha told her boyfriend that they needed to talk. German claimed to be busy, but offered to meet her at Starbucks before noon. He had the nerve to show up late, and with an attitude.

**"Are you coming back home or what?" **German grumbled, as he plopped down in a chair.

**"Well hello to you too." **Ahsha retorted in surprise. _When did German get so rude?_ He sure was cranky lately.

**"Ahsha, don't play games with me. When we decided to give it another try, It took a lot for me to make that decision," **he whined.

**"I know that German. It was the same for me too. " **She pleaded** "I wanted it to work between us. But it's obviously not." **She shook her head and looked down at her untouched latte.

**"We just need to get away form this place. Devils stadium…you're sucked into that world again." **He reached for her hand and squeezed it.** "Ahsha, we need a fresh start…let's go to the Midwest…maybe Wisconsin…Hell, I don't know. I've been looking up places like Seattle…they've got a great team. Maybe I could get a coaching job with the Supersonics…"**

Ahsha looked up, her face full of confusion and disbelief.** "What? Germ, what are you taking about?"** He released her hand and looked away, frustrated. But Ahsha kept talking. **"I'm not going to leave LA. My whole life is here. Besides, that's not the problem. The problem is us."**

German knew where this was going and he used his only defense. **"Ahsha…I still love you."**

**"German, don't. That's not enough to make this work. ** A part of me will always care for you. **But we've just outgrown each other. I can't do this.**" ****Ahsha reasoned as gently as she could.

German looked at her and shook his head slowly.** "No. I won't let you do it, Ahsha. Babe…please…"**

Ahsha stuck to her guns.** "****Its been coming for awhile. Don't act like its such a surprise. We're not in the same house, we're not sleeping together…we both deserve better."**

He paused, angry. **"Is this about Derek?" **German's head was spinning, his hearbeat racing. He felt himself losing it. _Who was he kidding? It's always about Derek Roman. Derek Roman with his fancy mansion parties and championship ring. Derek Roman with his charming arrogance and his well defined abs. Why did Derek have to have everything while he had nothing?_ Jealousy and pent up rage coursed through the lesser man's veins. Somehow he just knew he had lost to Derek Roman again. But his phone started vibrating and he snapped back to the present.

**"****You know what, I don't even wanna know. Fine."** German replied begrudgingly as he looked at his phone.

**"Its…fine?"** Ahsha questioned, looking at her soon to be ex's red face.

"**What do you want from me? I said okay." **His bit out sardonically. "**Just let me know when you're gonna come get your stuff. Because I don't want to be there when you do." **He got up to leave. **"Look, I gotta go. See you around." **

Ahsha sat staring after him, for a few seconds after he departed. Her mouth open in shock. She wondered why German was acting so strange. But, how did she expect this to go down? German was really was hard to read. As she picked up her purse so that she could head to practice, an eerie feeling came over her that this wasn't really over.

When she arrived at practice, Ahsha was feeling some type of way. Sloane noticed and called her into the director's office.

**"Ahsha, are you okay?" **Sloane asked, concerned.

**"It's German…I just broke up with him." **Ahsha admitted.

**"Oh honey. I'm sorry." **Sloane had been doing her best to stay out of Ahsha's business, but she knew Ahsha and German were having problems.

**"No. Don't be mom. I told you things between us were rocky."**

Sloane nodded, silently contemplating. She had told Ahsha that Derek had been to the house looking for her a few months back. But Ashha just shrugged and mumbled something about it being too late. She wondered if this had something to do with him, but kept her thoughts to herself.

**"Well, I have some good news for you." **Sloane smiled, hoping to cheer her daughter up.

Ahsha forced herself to smile back as she listened to her mother.

**"Jelena is going to be out for a few weeks. You know we have a performance at The Playground in a couple of days… and I'm putting you in charge of choreography."**

Ahsha's entire face lit up.** "Really? Wait. Jelena made it to enough practices to at least dance in opening game. What's going on?"**

**"Barely. " **Sloane replied sarcastically**. "Well apparently, Terrence overexerted himself with all the welcome back excitement at opening game. So, Jelena was playing nurse and taking care of him."**

Ahsha slowly nodded in understanding. No wonder Jelena had rushed out so quickly that night.

**"Let's go talk to the rest of the girls." **Sloane encouraged.** "We have to finalize some ideas for your costumes."**

Sloane and Ahsha went to speak to the rest of the dancers and started planning for their performance.

**"Ahsha. "** Sloane turned to her before leaving to go back in her office.  
><strong>"This is going to be a big night. Pete has a special announcement right after the dance. So I want you to be there." <strong>

**"Sure mom. Okay."** Thankfully, all the planning would keep Ahsha distracted from all of the drama in her life right now. She was going to plan on heck of a dance routine. She walked over to Kyle. The southern belle was just he person to help Ahsha design the costumes and plan their sexiest dance yet. This would be a night she would never forget.


	10. Chapter 10

As much as he wanted to, Derek resisted the urge to pressure Ahsha. She insisted that she needed space, and he intended to be cool about it. They texted each other everyday and even had lunch a few days ago in Devils arena. So things were progressing - just not as fast as he hoped.

Well at least she broke up with her big baller. When Ahsha told him the news, she seemed okay with it, relieved even. Derek decided to keep his thoughts to himself and just bide his time. But on the afternoon right before the Devil Girls performance, everything changed.

After an intense morning practice, The LA Devil's shooting guard was on his way out of the stadium when he spotted Ashsa. She was headed in the opposite direction, on her way to the dance studio.

**"Hey." **Derek offered, smiling as he approached his lady love.

**"Hi. "** She replied, blushing. It had been like this between them since the night in his office. A tenderness and depth of feeling had blossomed between them.

**"Ready for tonight, conquering hero?"** Derek playfully teased.

Ahsha smiled, cocking her head to the side. **"I'm nervous. I get nervous before every performance, you know that. But, heck yeah I'm ready."**

"**You'll do great. You know I can't wait to see you shaking that juicy thing."**Derek smirked flirtatiously.

The dancer laughed and shook her head**." You don't stop."**

**"And you don't want me to. Come here." ** Derek took her hand and led Ahsha to a nearby supply closet. Thankfully, no one else was in the hallway.

She looked around the shelves of towels, water-bottles, baseball caps, and other paraphernalia with the LA Devils logo. **"Derek, what are we doing in here?"**

**"I just want to give you something for luck,"** he whispered, as he leaned in and gently placed his mouth on hers.

The kiss was soft and inviting. Instinctively, Ahsha's hands captured Derek's face, pulling him closer. Derek moaned and deepened the kiss, his warm mouth devouring her full lips. He held her tightly as his demanding tongue swirled with hers. The kiss went on as Derek angled his head and masterfully coaxed Ahsha's soft tongue into his mouth. The kiss was possessive, totally erotic, and full of promise.

The lovers finally parted. They were both starry-eyed and panting for breath. Derek's kisses always made Ahsha weak, and this was no exception. This was way better than the peck German had given her for luck at the beginning of last season. Heck, all of Derek's kisses, were better. He knew just how to sweep her off her feet.

**"Thanks."** she breathlessly murmured, still in wonder.

**"My pleasure.** " His deep voice rumbled. Looking down at her flushed face and now swollen lips, Derek had to resist the urge to take her right there.** "Well, I better go home and get changed. I don't want to miss your dance." **

**"Okay. See you tonight,"** Ahsha agreed. She carefully left the storage room making sure no one spotted her.

Derek emerged from the closet after her and headed to the parking deck. As he was about to turn the corner for the back entrance, he overheard talking. A man and woman were whispering and he thought he recognized the voices. Curious, Derek peeped around the corner to see German and Kendall locked in a lover's embrace.

**"Well you're a free man now." **Derek heard Kendall insist.** "We don't have to sneak around anymore. What's wrong?"**

**"I've gotta get out of here…Devil's Arena." **The young coach confessed in frustration.

**"Is this about Ahsha? Are you still hung up on her?"** Kendall inquired. The accusation in her voice was clear.

**"No. It's this whole place….players are treated like gods. I'm just an assistant coach. I'm a nobody. I can't compete with this."** German explained. His shoulders slumped as he talked.

**"Ah, so this is about Derek Roman… the other person in this love triangle. Every time I asked about it, you went into protective mode. What changed?"**the reporter questioned.

German looked down, refusing to answer. Hate was a strong word, but he hated Derek. In the lesser man's mind, Derek Roman was not just the reason Ahsha broke up with him. Derek was the blame for all of his failures and shortcomings. Olivia had tried to warn him, but German spazzed out and pushed her down the stairs. He lost Ahsha, so he had nothing else to lose. The young coach shrugged and finally said, ** "Everything changed."**

**"I see."** The reporter in Kendall couldn't resist asking, **"Then you won't mind if I find some dirt on him?"**

**"I could care-less. I'll even help you." **German offered. If getting rid of Derek meant that he could get Ahsha back and save his wounded pride, he would do it.

Someone was coming in the building. German and Kendall broke apart and hurriedly rushed in the other direction.

Derek stood rooted to the spot, his mind whirling with questions. So the big baller was cheating on Ahsha. Yet had the nerve to be jealous of him. That ungrateful bastard. Ahsha was the only reason German had this job anyway.

Derek could not say he was surprised. He had tried to talk to Ahsha about her gym teacher before. But the girl swore that German could never hurt anyone. Derek knew he could not tell her about this this. Not yet. But Derek definitely was going to take steps to protect himself and Ahsha from German's ole scheming ass.

—

The night of the Devil Girls special performance arrived. The Playground was jammed packed and full of energy. Ahsha took the opportunity she was given and ran with it. She figured they might as well put the name "Devil Girl" to use. With the help of her BFF Klye, Ahsha designed their sexiest costumes yet.

Ahsha and the other dancers were dressed in identical skin tight, red metallic catsuits. Each girl's hair was adorned with red devil-horn headbands. Black patent leather knee-high boots completed their outfits. As the music started, Ahsha took center stage. The dance started out with a spotlight only on her.

Ahsha posed with her back to the audience, flanked on each side by sexy dancers. The Devil girls turned around and gyrated to _"Bang Bang" _by Jessie J, Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande. The crowd clapped, cheered, and gave them a standing ovation.

No one was more pleased that her boo, Derek. He sat inconspicuously in the corner, but his eyes stayed on Ahsha. They made eye contact during her performance and Ahsha's heart skipped a beat. His dark, lustful gaze told her she was going to be in trouble later.

Soon the dance was over and Sloane rushed over to hug the girls. **"Good job, Ahsha,"** the director beamed.** "Hurry up and get changed. Pete's going to take the stage in about half an hour."**

Ahsha and the other the girls rushed back to the locker room. Before she got to her locker, she heard Devil Girl Desiree say, **"Somebody's got a secret admirer. Flowers for you again, Ahsha."**

Sure enough, there were a big bouquet of roses in her locker. There was a card attached with a _Star_ magazine clipping inside. Ahsha unfolded it to see a picture of her and Derek from the night at the club. The caption under the picture simply stated: "The new Devils King and Queen." A note in Derek's handwriting read, _This could be us, but you playin'._ She had to suppress the urge to laugh out loud. It was so cheesy, but so cute.

She quickly changed into a red mini dress with strappy black heels. But on her way back to The Playground, she saw Derek waiting for her in the hallway. He was dressed in a dark suit, with a crisp blue dress shirt and no necktie. With out a word, he pulled her into the supply closet.

**"Derek, what are you doing? What if someone had seen you? And I have to get back to the Playground." **She tried to be firm, but could not help smiling up at him.

**"We still have a few minutes… Did you like the flowers?" **He asked.

She grinned.** "Yes, they were beautiful. Thank you." **

Ahsha gave him a sly look.** "Did you like the dance?" **She knew she was flirting with danger but didn't care.

Derek laughed and pulled her in close. **"Damn, girl. You know I did. Angel one night, Devil girl the other. You looked so sexy, baby." **His deep voice was full of passion.

**"I thought you might like it," **she purred. Standing on tip-toe, Ahsha placed a brief kiss on his lips.

That was all it took. Just one little peck on the mouth. It was the spark that set them aflame. Ahsha and Derek and crashed into each other. Their lips meshing, as they drank from each other. Derek's hands roamed Ahsha's body and he grabbed her dress and quickly pulled it to her waist. Ahsha whimpered as he found her thong.

His probing fingers pushed the thin material aside. Derek coaxed and teased her nether lips, spreading her honey until it trickled down her thigh. **"You're ready for me," **he murmured as his lips brushed against hers.

**"Baby, that's because I missed you, " **Ahsha admitted while unbuckling his pants. She unzipped them so that they fell around Derek's ankles along with his designer boxers. His rigid shaft sprang free, long and thick between them.

Not wasting another minute, Derek lifted Ahsha and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his turgid shaft pressing insistently against her sex. **"I don't think I can go slow,"** Derek warned. His big hands dug into the flesh of Ahsha's backside and he began to sink into her slick heat.

Ahsha's wanton response was to spread her thighs wider to accommodate his thickness. She wrapped her arms Derek as he filled her to the hilt. Feeling her body clenching around him, she let out a guttural moan. Ahsha wondered how she stayed away from Derek so long in the first place. She needed him more than she did her next breath. He was…her drug.

But as surely as he was Ahsha's drug, she was equally his. Derek claimed her mouth, with a hot open-mouthed kiss. Full of sweetness, desire, and something else…desperation. He needed her just as badly. Having so little of love in his life, he poured his emotions into this act. Becoming more vulnerable with her every time they talked, laughed, or made love.

Derek's breathing was harsh as he stroked deeply into her. The slick slide of flesh meeting flesh and heavy breathing the only sounds in the otherwise quiet room. No finesse, no artistry. Just fucking. There they were in the middle of the dimly light room, clinging to each other. Ahsha was thankful he was so strong. Derek was thankful she was so athletic. His strokes became deeper and harder until he was pistoning into her willing channel.

Out of nowhere, Ahsha's orgasm racked her body. She felt the coiling in her belly, the tingling in her toes. Ahsha buried her face in Derek's neck to suppress her cries of pleasure. Derek held her even tighter. Not able to resist the exquisite pleasure of her honeyed sex, he shuddered. Reaching his peak with a deep groan, as Ahsha's quivering flesh lured his seed from his body.

Eventually coming down from the high, Derek placed Ahsha back on her feet. The lovers helped each other dress quickly. But Derek paused. He tilted Ahsha's chin and placed a tender kiss on her full lips. **"If you were back home with me, we wouldn't have to sneak around like we're doing," **he reasoned while looking deep into her mahogany eyes.

**"I know…" **Ahsha's voice was barely audible.

**"And my California King is so much more comfortable than this," **he joked, gesturing at the room with his hands.

**"You're right…Derek…."**

Before she could get another word out, they heard cheering coming from The Playground._ Shit! Shit! Shit! A_hsha really hoped they had not missed Pete's big announcement.


	11. Chapter 11

**"****What did I miss?" **Ahsha asked as she slid next to her friend Raquel Saldana.

Without looking her way, Raquel replied**, "Oh, nothing yet. You know Pete. He's going on and on about the Devils championship last season."** Raquel gave a wry smile. Her attention still focused on Pete's animated gestures from the stage.

"….**and the Devils will continue to do great things this season. We're back and we are better than ever! Thanks to the hard work of my guys." **The entire crowd whistled and cheered.** "Especially, our team captain and MVP, Derek Roman!" **Pete started scanning the room.** "Where is Derek? Derek, where are ya, my man?" **

Ahsha was mortified. She and Derek agreed to arrive at The Playground a few minutes apart. So, she raced out of the storage room first.

Everyone was looking around. Ahsha's eyes searched the audience, but there was no sign of the player. Oh, Lord! Her lustful ways with Derek was going to get them in trouble. Just then, the worried dancer heard a deep masculine voice shout:

**"Right here, Coach!" **

Ahsha, closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She opened them and followed the direction of Derek's voice. The smug bastard was boldly eye-sexing her with a "I-just-fucked-your-brains-out" expression on his face. If that were not bad enough, he had the nerve to grin and wink at her.

God help her, the man was wicked. But, damn if Ahsha didn't smile right back.

**"Now I'd like to invite a very lovely woman on the stage with me. Sloane, come up here."** Pete's cheerful voice shifted Ahsha's focus back to the stage. She watched closely as her mom stood next to Pete.

**"I want you all to know that this past year had some highs and some lows for me. But the greatest thing about being back at Devils arena is finding out I have a beautiful daughter…"** Both he and Sloane looked in Ahsha's direction and smiled. **"…and finding the love of my life again." **He turned to Sloane and held her hand.** "I've asked her to do me the honor of being my wife. And she said yes!"**

People were cheering and clapping. Ahsha was frozen in shock. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her called her to the stage and the wait staff served champange to the entire room.

Everyone was ecstatic. Well, except for Lionel, who stormed out of The Plaground. And Raquel. Ahsha heard her friend's sharp intake of breath. Meanwhile, Ahsha did not know how to feel. She forced a smile and congratulated her parents, feeling odd and awkward. They celebrated well into the night and Ahsha didn't get the chance to finish talking to Derek.

—

A few nights later, Ahsha and Kyle were having a girl's night at Raquel's place. After playing with Raquel's son, Migel, Ahsha helped put him to bed. Then the three friends, all dressed in their pj's, settled on the sofa.

**"Thanks for coming over you guys,"** Raquel said, as she spooned up someHäagen-Dazs Rocky Road. The raven-haired beauty was as feeling some type of way about Pete's announcement.

**"Now what kind of wife would I be if I didn't, darlin'? " **Kyle quipped. The perky blonde was doing her best to keep the mood light. She and Ahsha brought was lots of wine and ice-cream to cheer Racquel up.

**"****Even though I know Pete was not the guy for me," **Raquel admitted,** "I just feel weird about this…this engagement."** Guiltily, she looked at Ahsha, **"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." **

**"Girl, don't apologize. This is weird for me too." **Ahsha concured, taking a sip of red wine.

**"Really, how come? I thought you'd be ecstatic."** Raquel questioned.

"**I just keep thinking of all the stuff my mom went through with Pete." **She confessed.** "I love them both….but marriage? What if it doesn't work out?"**

**"Carebear, is this really about them, or you and Derek?" **a perceptive Kyle inquired.

Before she could answer, Raquel jumped in.** "I knew it! You and Derek are hooking up again aren't you? When were you going to tell me, chica?**"

**"How did you know?" **Ahsha balked, a puzzled frown on her brow.

**"Hello? Ahsha, I'm not blind. I saw the way he looked at you the other night."** Raquel confirmed with a sly smile.

A wary expression marred Ahsha's pretty features. Her silence tacit agreement that something was going on between her and the Devli's shooting guard.

**"What's wrong, mi armor?" **Raquel soothed, noticing the change in the younger woman's demeanor.

Ahsha's shoulders slumped.** "What if we…I don't…I'm just afraid that…I mean, German…" **With a heavy sigh she gave up trying to explain.

Raquel gave a brief nod and smiled knowingly.** "It's okay. Like I told someone else, I'm not the one who needs to hear it anyway." **

Kyle was a little more blunt.** "Ahsha, I'm your friend and I love you. So I'm gonna give it to you straight. There's no point in wondering if you could have made it work with German. He's already moved on.**"

Ahsha's eyes searched the blonde's face**. "Moved on?"**

**"Yes, Ahsha. German's seeing Kendall. The reporter."** Kyle stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

The news hit Ahsha like a punch in the gut. ** "Are you serious? He said they were just friends."**

Kyle just shrugged in response. What Kyle did not know is that Ahsha suspected that German started seeing Kendall way before she broke up with him.

Ahsha's head was spinning. Realization dawned that her "go-to-guy" was cheating on her all along. She had not admitted to herself, let alone anyone else that she had some suspicions about German. But it all made sense now. The late night calls, the sneaking around. No wonder German didn't seem to bothered that they were not having sex. Like a fool, she had ignored her woman's intuition and put her trust in German.

Seeing the conflict on the Ahsha's face, Kyle softened her tone. **"Ahsha's nobody's perfect. Not Derek, and certainly not German either."**

Ahsha sighed, slumped back into the sofa, and folded her arms. **"Yeah, I guess I'm learning that. I need to talk to Derek. I just don't know where to start. "** she confessed.

The other night, Ahsha was about to tell Derek that she was getting her own apartment. Now that she found out about German and Kendall, she needed to come clean about that too.

Kyle gently touched her shoulder,** "That man loves you, Carebear. Just tell him how you really feel. You owe him that much."**

Nodding, Ahsha got her phone and went into the bathroom to dial Derek's number.

**"What's up, beautiful?" **came a deep appealing voice. Ahsha could tell Derek was smiling through the phone.

**"Hi."** Ahsha replied with a smile. They were acting like a couple of giddy teenagers. **"I wanted to see you."**

**"I want to see you too. " **Derek admitted.

**"Good, because we need to talk." **

**"Sure. How about dinner tomorrow night?" **Derek suggested.

**"That sounds great." **Ahsha agreed.

They made plans for Derek to pick her up at seven the next night. Ahsha felt anticipation and nervousness course through her. She was the one always telling Derek to be honest about her feelings. Now it was her turn.


	12. Chapter 12

A gentle wind played through the leaves of the lighted trees, giving off a tinkling musical sound in the spacious courtyard. Keeping up its whimsical mischief, the same wind blew a tendril of Ahsha's hair in her face. Seated across from her, Derek tenderly reached over and brushed the rebellious strand back into place. She smiled. He smiled back. He cherished the little moment, happy that she had agreed to their date.

Spagos was uncharacteristically quiet for a Saturday night. In fact, the restaurant was not particularly crowded, giving the young couple the chance to talk. Seated in the courtyard patio, they enjoyed the warmth provided by a nearby fireplace. As they dined and sipped on white wine, aromas of authentic Italian cooking and sweet flowers filled the air. The setting California sun glowed all around them, its soft light illuminating the surroundings.

**"You look beautiful." **Derek gushed, gazing at her ethereal loveliness. The sunset had bathed Ahsha's mocha skin in its golden light. Dressed in white jeans, a sheer white top and strappy wedges, Ahsha looked radiant. Her hair was loosely pulled into a side ponytail making her look younger than her twenty-three years. But she was more than just a pretty face. Derek was captured by her genuiness, compassion, honesty, and sincere love for him. He had never met anyone like her and was determined to get her back.

**"Thanks."** Ahsha replied marveling that Derek never failed to complement her. He made her feel like a queen and she could not figure out how she even fooled herself into getting back with German.

They were nearly done with their meal, but Ahsha hadn't broached the matter she wanted to discuss. The truth, she was finding it hard to get the words out. So, the she took a sip of wine, held Derek's hand, and mustered up the courage.

**"Derek. I need to apologize to you**."

"**Okay." ** Derek responded solemnly. He looked deep into her ebony eyes as she continued.

**"I made a mistake….about German. He's not who I thought he was."** Ahsha went on to share what Kyle told her about German and Kendall. She also confessed to being suspicious of German cheating on her for months and how stupid she felt to have those fears confirmed.

Derek's only acknowledgement was to give a slight nod of his head. He slowly let go of her hand. The romantic mood had been ruined.

**"Derek. Say something."** Ahsha felt nervous, she could not read his expression.

**"Ahsha, I don't know what to say."** Tension coiled in his muscular shoulders. Derek was getting upset. "**I tried to tell you about old dude. But you just defended his punk ass." **He huffed.** "Then you just ran back to him like we meant nothing."**

Ahsha looked around to make sure no one was staring. She leaned in and whispered, **"That is were you're wrong!" **Her voice started cracking. **"I've never felt for German what I feel for you. Don't you see that?"**

**"You could have fooled me!" **Derek barked out, his words dripping with distain. All the feelings of hurt and rejection came rushing back to the surface.

**"Unbelievable! I'm trying to say sorry and this is what I get. Maybe this wasn't a good idea." ** Ahsha hastily retorted. She was on the verge of tears.

Derek signaled their waiter and paid the bill. He stood to leave. **"Let's get out of here. We need somewhere more private to talk."**

**"I'm not going back to your place." **Ahsha snapped.

**"Are you serious right now?"** Derek chided, looking at her in disbelief.

Stubbornly,she got up. **"Where are we going?"**

**"You'll see." **He muttered as he turned to leave. Ahsha almost had to run to keep up with his long-legged stride.


	13. Chapter 13

The overlook. Their spot. That's were Derek took Ahsha. If there was one place they could work things out, it was here. By now the sun had set. So, Ahsha got out of the Ferrari to look at the city lights below. Feeling Derek walking up behind her, she turned around.

**"I know you feel like I betrayed you. But, you betrayed me first, Derek. You have no idea what that was like. You promised to look out for me, but you didn't, " **she began, her eyes filling with tears.

**"Ahsha, look…" **he reasoned. But Ahsha cut him off.

**"That's the only reason I ran to German. I couldn't risk loving you so much that I don't look out for myself. I'm not doing that again." **she finally admitted.

**"Ahsha…" **

**"I went to jail for you! I never told anyone what happened. If that doesn't prove I'm loyal to you, I don't know what will." **She whispered.

Ahsha lifted her chin defiantly.** "But this isn't some Bonnie and Clyde shit. I'm not just the girl who will worship at your feet and let you ruin my life. I am more than just Derek Roman's girlfriend. I'm not just a trophy."**

**"I know that," **the player quietly assured.

**"You broke me Derek. You left me. You were the one who acted like we didn't matter. Don't you dare try to make me feel guilty for trying to fix what you broke!" **Ahsha stated angrily.

**"Damn it woman, hear me out. I know I fucked up. But I am your man and I should be the one you confide in!" **Derek insisted while pointing to himself.

**"I did NOT confide in him! German came to me. I know I handled it wrong and I'm trying to apologize for that." ** she implored with tears running down her face.

It pained Derek to see her cry. His resistance broke and he took her in his arms.**"Come here. I'm sorry too."**

He pulled back and wiped her tears.** "I saw German with Kendall the other day. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to think I was hating on your gym teacher. But I'm glad you found out for yourself."**

**"I'm glad too." **she sniffed, calming down in the comfort of his warm embrace.

**"It just killed me the way you always took up for him. I may be a million dollar baby, but I worked hard to get where I am. Dude just shows up and rides your coattails. It doesn't work like that. Something is up with your boy," **Derek warned.

Ahsha frowned.** "What do you mean?"**

**"Just be careful, baby." **Derek cautioned.

He held her hands and continued talking.** "Anyway, enough about his sorry ass. I have some good news. I've gone back to treatment." **Derek told Ahsha about his last conversation with his mother. He admitted that when she was around, his coke habit got out of control. **"Ahsha, you should never have been punished for my mistakes. When I said I would spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I meant it." **

Any anger Ahsha had left dissipated. Derek's eyes held unshed tears and her heart went out to him, **"Derek I'm so sorry about your mom. But I am proud of you. I'm behind you ever step of the way." **

Staring deep into his mahogany eyes, she said sincerely**, " I love you." **

He smiled and hugged her tightly. **"I love you too." **

After a moment, Ahsha stepped out of his embrace. **"I have some good news too. I've saved up for my own place. I'm moving into my new apartment in a few weeks."**

**"That's great," **Derek replied with as much enthusiasm as he could mansion was lonely without Ahsha. Plus, he wanted to protect her, which would be easier if she moved in with him.

Instead he conceded,** "You want your independence. I get it. It's getting late. I should take you home." **

—-

Derek drove Ahsha back to Kyle's condo. He didn't try to lay one finger on her and Ahsha was disappointed. Derek was letting her make the next move. He walked Ahsha to her door and when she opened it, he muttered, "**Well goodnight, I'll call you."**

Without so much as a chaste peck on the cheek, the player turned to leave.

**"Do you want some coffee or something?" **Ahsha quickly asked to his retreating back. Kyle was away for the night, so Ahsha had the place to herself.

Compelled by the pleading in her voice, Derek stopped and turned around. **"Ah, yeah. Sure."**

He stretched out on the couch while Ahsha, brewed some coffee. His dark jeans and shirt contrasted with the white couch. His mood was a contrast too. He looked uncomfortable, like he was in deep thought.

Setting two steaming mugs on the coffee table, Ahsha sat down beside him.**"What's the matter?"**

**"****Nothing, its just that…you're more than just a trophy to me." **He sighed.** "I don't expect…"**

Ahsha leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "**Shhh. We've done enough talking for the night. Don't you think?" **She got up and took his hand.

**"Ahsha, what are you doing?" **Derek questioned, as he hesitantly stood up.

The Devil Girl didn't say a word as she led him to her bedroom. She closed the door and turned on the small bedside lamp. Standing on tip-toe, Ahsha pulled Derek down for a another kiss. Pressing her lips to his, she slanted her head to capture his bottom lip. She sucked on it, before sliding her tongue in his mouth.

With a ragged breath, Derek's mouth left hers, trying to gain some self-control. He wanted Ahsha to know he respected her boundaries. "**Ahsha, we don't have to…" **

**"But I want too. Don't you?"** She whispered, enchanting him with her seductive gaze.

Ever so slowly, Ahsha moved to nuzzle his neck. She inhaled Derek's masculine scent, loving the smell of his cologne. Her small hands massaged his chest, rubbing his pectorals in small circles. Nervous with anticipation, Ahsha's fingers trembled as she reached for the buttons on his dark blue shirt.

Derek ceased his protests and helped her take his shirt off. She hungrily drank in the sight of him. Her man was so well sculpted - like marble dipped in the finest chocolate.

Tugging on her shirt, Derek whispered harshly, **"I need you to take this off." **He lifted the light material over her head. Then, he ran his hands over Ahsha's silky skin to unhook her bra.

The lovers undressed each other until they were gloriously naked. Derek looked down at Ahsha lovingly. His was mesmerized by the trust he saw in her eyes.

Wrapping his strong arms around her, Derek kissed Ahsha deeply. His tongue touched with hers before fully plunging into her mouth. All the while, Ahsha could feel his hardness pressed between them.

Breaking the kiss, she reached down to fondle him. She felt a surge of feminine power when Derek closed his eyes and moaned softly.

She trailed kisses from his neck to his wide chest as she stroked him gently. When her warm mouth reached his nipple, she flicked her tongue and bit lightly. Derek groaned. **"Damn, Ahsha…" **was all he could say as she assaulted his senses.

Like a temptress on a mission, Ahsha continued her journey down his muscular frame until she was on her knees. Intent on exploring him with her mouth, she kissed and licked as if he was her favorite lollipop. When her mouth finally closed over his thickness, she could hear Derek's sharp intake of breath. Pleasing him was turning her on as well. Her honey was flowing in abundance already. With his hands in her hair and his ragged breathing, she knew Derek was close. Just as she felt him flexing, Ahsha was abruptly pulled to her feet.

**"Get on the bed,"** his deep voice commanded.

**"But, I liked what I was doing." **came her sassy reply.

**"So did I. That's why you need to get on the bed," **Derek interjected as he backed her towards it.

**"Derek…"** Ahsha protested, right before he caught her and they crashed onto the bed. Suddenly, it creaked and broke under their combined weight.

Ahsha let out a startled shriek, but Derek didn't miss a beat. In one swift movement he rolled them onto the plushly carpeted floor, spread her legs wide, and settled his narrow hips between them. His fully engorged shaft was pressing eagerly against the swollen lips of her sex. Derek started kissing Ahsha in earnest, causing more moisture pool at the juncture of her thighs.

Poised at her entrance, Derek laced his hands with hers and pressed in. Ahsha gasped as she felt him stretching her tender flesh, steadily parting her soft tissues with his thickness.

Wedged just inside, he paused. Derek wanted to take his time with her. Didn't want to rush the experience. But her tight, lush womanhood beckoned him deeper. **"God, Ahsha, you're so….I just need…"**

Quickly, Derek grabbed a pillow that had fallen off the bed. He raised her hips and stuffed the pillow underneath her backside. The angle making her more vulnerable and exposed to his invasion. Derek lowered his torso so that his chest was flush against the softness of her small breasts. Ahsha's eyelids fluttered closed.

Derek nibbled on her ear, his rough beard scratching her neck. **"Tell me you love me, Ahsha. Say it," **his deep voice demanded, even as he continued to sink deeper.

_Sweet Lord! What was Derek saying?_ Ahsha heard his words, but they didn't register. He was so deep inside her, she couldn't think, much less speak. Derek was buried to the hilt and the feeling was so overwhelming, tears escaped her eyes.

She opened heavy lids to see his handsome face inches above hers. Somehow she got the words out. **"Yes, I love you, Derek,"** she whispered, her voice raspy with emotion.

Ahsha whimpered as he began to thrust. He was so large and so hard that she was fully impaled again and again. Ahsha raked her nails over Derek's muscular back, down to his hips. Her hands grabbed the firm globes of his buttocks, urging him deeper.

Droplets of sweat poured off Derek onto Ahsha as he pumped inside her slick heat. She welcomed every stroke, moaning and sobbing and clinging to him.

Then, the pleasure built until her walls clenched him mercilessly. "**Yes! Derek, yes!" **she cried out while her hips rocked upwards, lifting them both from the force of her climax.

But Derek wasn't done yet. He kept thrusting. Kept intensifying her pleasure. Ahsha's eyes rolled back as another orgasm ripped through her highly sensitized flesh.

Her sex convulsing around his thick length was the sweetest surrender. A surrender that spurred on Derek's release. He gave a rumbling growl and groaned Ahsha's name. Spilling himself in long jets, he came for what seemed like an eternity. Heart pounding, stated and exhausted, he collapsed on top of her.

After a moment Derek looked at Ahsha and murmured with a grin, **"You sure you wanna get that apartment?"**


	14. Chapter 14

If there was one thing Lionel Davenport-Kincade knew how to do, it was throw a party. And on this bright Sunday afternoon, she pulled out all the stops. At the urging her backers, Lionel was reluctantly hosting Pete and Sloane's engagement bash. Her PR people told her it would be good press. A show of good faith, and a way to show that Devils Nation still a family - despite all of the drama of the past year.

Lionel never hated hosting an event more in her life, but you couldn't tell by the smile plastered on her face. This was business and Lionel begrudgingly spared no expense. She hired Preston Bailey Designs to make Oscar's mansion look like an exquisite palace. Rare orchards were flown in. A harpist was playing. And there was enough food and champagne to feed a small country.

**"This is so over the top."** Ahsha mumbled to herself. Standing near the dessert table, the young dancer nibbled absently on a strawberry and mused over Lionel's ridiculous display.

Her former step-mother's antics didn't really matter. What mattered is that her parents were happy. Ahsha's attention turned to Pete and Sloane who were hugged-up on the other side of the lawn.

It seemed that everyone at this party was coupled up. Zero and Jude were standing close together with eyes only for each other. Jelena and Terrence sat on a nearby bench. Ahsha grinned when she heard Terrence playfully complain, **Stop babying me, woman!"** Jelena was being Jelena. She insisted on feeding him although his hands were perfectly fine. His leg on the other hand was another matter. It was almost mid-season and while Terrence was off his crutches, he was still walking with a cane.

**"Love is in the air."** Derek's deep voice rumbled in her ear. Ahsha was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear him approach.

They had been inseparable for the past few months. The night they broke Kyle's bed, she had moved in with him until her apartment was ready. They spent three glorious weeks together. Then, after she moved into her apartment, Derek had spent almost every night with her, or she spend her nights at his mansion.

She smiled, and turned to glance at her boyfriend. **"Yes, it is."** Her heart did a little flutter as she looked up at him. **"I missed you."**

**"Sorry I'm late. Just had to take care of some business."** Derek stated apologetically. Between his away games and her practices, they hadn't been together in almost a week. She did miss him. Derek missed her too and couldn't wait to show her how much.

**"This is such a big house. Why don't we go exploring. Come take a tour with me."** Derek suggested mischievously.

As tempting as Derek's offer was, Ahsha was not about go anywhere alone with him while her parents were a few feet away.

**"No way, mister. I'll see you later tonight. My place or yours?" **she offered flirtatiously.

Derek's response was to grin and ask,** "You sure?"**

Ahsha was sticking to her guns. She give a curt, **"Yes."** Even though Derek looked scrumptious in the dark tailored suit he was wearing.

**"If you say so. Well, I guess I have to be satisfied with just having…this. "**Derek picked a peach out of the opulent fruit display on the dessert table in front of them. Ahsha watched, fascinated as he closed his eyes and bit into the succulent fruit.

He opened his eyes and stared down at her, a predatory expression on his face. **"Mmmm. So good."**

She bit her bottom lip as the juices from the peach ran down his chin. He had the nerve use his tongue to wipe his month. Ahsha could tell exactly what he was thinking. It was so sexually suggestive and erotic, Ahsha found herself getting flushed.

Why was her pulse racing? Her breathing speeding up? She needed a minute to collect herself. Without another word, Ahsha abruptly turned on her heel and headed inside the Kincade mansion. She finally found a bathroom at the end of a long hall. Ahsha wasn't in there a minute when the the door opened.

**"There you are." **Derek's warm voice was like a caress as he came through the door. He quickly locked it before pulling her in close.

**"Baby, we can't do this here. But, I'm gonna ride the hell out of you when we get home." **Ahsha promised as she rubbed up against her man.

He chuckled.** "I came to tell you that Coach is looking for you." **

Ahsha's eye's narrowed.** "Pete? Did he say what for?"**

**"Nope." **He replied while hugging her tighter.** "But before we go back out there…"**

Derek leaned down and gave Ahsha a soul stirring kiss. Then he turned around her around so that they were both facing the bathroom mirror.

**"Look how good we look together, baby. Which reminds me, I got a mirror installed above my bed few days ago.**" he bragged.

**"You're lying," **she countered playfully, even though she hoped he wasn't.

**"I'm really not. But why don't you come see for yourself." **Derek challenged.

**"That's not a bad idea."** Ahsha purred.** "Let me talk Pete. Then we can leave."**

By the time she and Derek made it to the kitchen, Pete was there waiting for her. Ahsha walked to where her father was, with Derek trailing not far behind.

**"Hey, good. You two are together. I can tell you both the news." **Her father stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ahsha was puzzled.** "Tell us what news, Pete?" **

**"Look, I didn't wanna tell you this here. But, German quit today. This morning." **The head coach grimly announced.

Derek remained silent. He knew this was coming. Dude was doing a piss poor job of coaching lately. So he figured German's punk ass would quit before Coach fired him. Derek had hired a private investigator to find out what that loser was up too. So far, the PI had not turned up much. Concerned, Derek looked at Ahsha to see her reaction.

She seemed relieved. And she was. Her reply to Pete was a flat, "**Oh. That's too bad."** She was trying not to be sarcastic, but was sick of seeing German everyday. His attitude was funky and she was starting to felt uneasy around him. She was glad he was finally gone.

** "Pete, thanks for letting me know. I'm feeling kinda tired." **She took Derek's hand.** "I'm gonna say bye to mom and then we're gonna head out."**

**"Trust me, I wish Sloane and I could leave now, too." **Pete admitted, remembering that his ex-wife was hosting this shindig.

Derek grinned at the older man's misery, **"See ya, Coach."**

The player couldn't wait to get his lady home alone. They had some celebrating to do. German was finally gone…. Or was he?


End file.
